


Of Greek Gods and Sith Lords

by OneSaltyAceTanker



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Dimension Travel, F/M, Lightsabers, Sith Shenanigans, The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSaltyAceTanker/pseuds/OneSaltyAceTanker
Summary: Percy's life get a hell lot more complicated, when a simple holiday trip turns into a car chase during a thunderstorm, his mother vanishes and a mysterious warrior appears.ORWhat happens when Darth Revan, former high  general of the republic and now Lord of the new Sith empire, ends up in a world of gods and monsters and only wants to find a way back home.





	1. So much for relaxed holidays

**Author's Note:**

> I find the lack of stories about Revan travelling to other universes, causing mischief, disturbing.  
> And since this idea popped into my head, I decided to post it :)
> 
> I decided, out of convenience, that Star Wars is unknown in the world of Percy Jackson.
> 
> As always, let me know if you liked it and should you find anything non-understandeble, feel free to point it out.

Percy's day until now was, to put it bluntly, pretty screwed up. He had gotten kicked out of yet another school, which per se wasn't that bad, but he had been sure he would see his best and to be honest only friend, Grover, a whole lot less, granted that the contact didn't end completely. But then he had appeared in the middle of a thunder storm at the small vacation home, he and his mother had planned to stay in for a few days, without his pants. And to top it all, instead of normal legs he had the hind legs of a goat.  
He hadn't understood anything of what Grover was going on about, but apparently his mother had. She had anything but dragged him into the car and then raced along the roads towards tip of Long Island, why was a puzzle to him. Their drive then came to and abrupt end when the most enormous lightning, Percy had ever seen, struck the road right in front of them and left a huge crater (he was sure he had seen a hooded figure standing inside the crater).  
The following car crash had knocked Grover out cold, so he and his mother had been dragging him through a muddy field to an even muddier hill, not that Percy knew where they had been going he simply followed his mother's lead. And to add insult to injury when they were struggling to get up the rise of terrain, which resulted in several faceplants into the dirt, a freaking minotaur appeared. Percy was sure he was hallucinating at this point, maybe he had hit his head harder than he thought during the crash.  
But the weirdest thing wasn't even the minotaur, it was the fact that his mother was seemingly prepared for this to happen. So he didn't even question it when she told him how to dodge a charging man-cow-hybrid. The only problem was, even though Percy managed to avoid the beast's attack, his mother wasn't so lucky. The monster’s gigantic hand found purchase on her neck and picked her up like a puppy. The minotaur began to squeeze is fingers tighter around her neck but shortly before he would have inevitable snapped it, Percy's mother vanished in a flicker of golden light.  
Now he was standing there, in the rain, on a muddy ridge, his mother gone and his best friend unconscious laying next to him in the dirt. And with a minotaur, who obviously learned how to counter his evasive manoeuvre, charging right at him. So Percy did the only logical thing and prepared him self for an immensely painful and to his way to short live. But he wouldn't go down without a fight, he had to at least save his friend somehow. He grabbed a reasonably big branch laying near him and got ready to strike. But before the minotaur got even close to him, a scream akin to a battle cry emanated from somewhere to his left and suddenly the monster flew to the side as if it had been hit by an invisible truck.

  
○○○○○○○

Being a Sith Lord came with the ever present risk of being challenged for supremacy, be it through a direct duel or more subtle methods be it poisoned food, a bomb in the refresher or a nerve gas grenade hauled into the bridge of your flagship. Which meant for staying alive one had to always expected the unexpected and prepare for every eventuality.  
And Revan had become exceptionally good at being prepared, so she felt quite confident exploring yet another ancient rakatan facilities on her own, partly due to the fact that she didn't want to share all of it's secrets with her apprentice, who in her opinion had became to drawn to the dark side.  
Strolling through the dimly lit halls, she wondered why the rakatas had build so much of their structures out of this dark grey stone like metal. Yes it was somehow self-repairing, keeping the buildings functional even after 30 000 years, a secret she yet had to un cover, but with their technological advances they could have made it a little more appealing to the eye. A part of her even tried to understand why she was even thinking about the interior while slaughtering her way through the endless tunnels, leaving a trail of droid parts in her wake.  
Maybe it was because of this boredom but she didn't notice the hidden switch, she stepped on. What she did notice however were the torrents of energy that coursed through her body. It felt a bit like the one time she had electrocuted herself as she had accidentally touched her lightsabre's energy-cell, but a thousand times worse. Everything went white before her eyes and suddenly, with a deafening boom it was over.  
It took Revan a moment or two to get to her bearings, white spots were still dancing before her eyes and her head felt like an angry rancor was trying to claw his way through her forehead, but at least she was alive. Since she felt no immediate danger, she spent a few minutes force healing her self, because no matter where she was and judging by the crater she was kneeling in she had made quite an entrance, it wouldn't help if she fainted after five minutes from the pain still lingering in her body.  
After she was somewhat functional again, she let her senses wander further, checking the surrounding area for potential threats or maybe even allies through the force. What she found was in equal measure interesting, strange and worrisome. She was no longer on the ice ball of a planet, she had found the ruins on, in her close proximity were just a few fields and a small forest. What made it weird was that the force was awfully quiet. It wasn't like there weren't any force signatures, she could feel the life around her. It felt like no one was using the force here, which left two options, either she landed at the far edge of the galaxy away from any other force sensitive or she wasn't in her galaxy at all. Both of which possibilities were equally frightening.  
What made her forget that thought and spur her into movement something that felt akin to a terentatek in the force, who was attacking two humans and something she couldn't really place, it felt somewhat human but could also be an animal or a plant, weird. Revan got up and, with the help of her force enhanced speed, sprinted towards the fight.

  
○○○○○○○

A snap hiss tore Percy’s attention away from the momentarily airborne minotaur, that now lay crumbled against a tree, to the other side of the hill. There stood, clad in black robes, a what he presumed human, only illuminate by the two glowing staffs in their hands, one a vibrant purple, the other deep crimson and the moonlight.  
While he was staring at the newcomer, the minotaur had regained his footing and charged at his new enemy. Percy wanted to scream ‘watch out!’ but before he could even open his mouth, the mysterious person also charged, swinging the glowing staffs as they passed the minotaur and with a dull thud one of the beast's arms hit the ground, expertly severed at the shoulder. The monster released a pained roar and before he could turn around one of the glowing swords, Percy was very sure they were swords, came searing through the air, cutting its head clean of. But interestingly enough it flew back into the warrior's hand, right when the minotaur first fell to his knees and then collapsed to the ground.  
When Percy looked back at the warrior, the glowing swords had vanished. Only now he noticed the sinister looking red and black trimmed mask adorning the other ones face, who was closing in on him. Instinctively he slowly backed away, his opposite, obviously noticing his distress, lifted one gloved hand towards their head and gracefully removed the mask and hood.  
The mask revealed a blonde woman, Percy wasn't sure why he had expected a man, he blamed it on the armour and the general lack of proper lightening. She was about foot taller than him and looked like she was in her early twenties. Her violet eyes were captivating, he had never seen something like that before, this couldn't be a normal colour (maybe contact lenses?). Percy was so transfixed on her eyes, it took him a moment to realise, that her lips were moving. Shit, she said something to me! He thought, but instead of any coherent reply, he blurted out, “What?”  
He could swear, he saw a small smile tuck at the woman's lips before she said, “I asked, if you are unharmed. Did you get hurt?”  
“I-I'm okay,” answered, “ but my friend, Grover, he hit his head before and is still unconscious.”  
Revan turned in Grover's direction, asking, “The one laying over there? He isn't human is he, I have never seen anyone like him before...”  
“Yeah, ... he said he is a satyr, I think? I never thought they were real ... heh but I thought the same about minotaurs.” Revan gave him a puzzled look, “Minotaurs?”  
“Yeah, minotaurs, like the one you just eliminated?!”  
“Interesting, I thought it to be some distant relative to the terentatek.”  
Now it was Percy’s turn to be perplexed, “Terenta... What on earth is that?”  
“A terentatek,” Revan explained, “a result of ancient Sith alchemy and dark side energies. Pretty tough beasts, almost completely immune to force attacks.” The confused look on Percy's face only increased, which gave her the idea, that possibly this planet knew nothing of the force, and even less about Jedi or Sith, so she decided to drop the topic. “Anyway may I take a look at you friend? I should be able to help him.”  
“Yes of cause, thank you,” he replied, “oh and I'm Percy Jackson by the way.”  
During the few steps towards Percy's friend, Revan weighted her options, before answering, “my name is Shala, Shala Khan.”  
She kneeled down next to Grover, putting her hand to his forehead and channelled the force to assess his status. “It's just a small concussion, that should be easy,” she murmured and began to channel more energy into her hand.  
Percy watched in awe as Shala’s hand began do glow with a faint green hue, that soon enveloped Grover’s entire body. Seconds later his eyes snapped open and he sat up. He looked around frantically, “Percy! The minotaur... what ...,” his eyes found Revan, “who is this? What happened? I just remember a flash of light.”  
“Her name is Shala Khan, she killed the minotaur and saved us,” Percy gestured towards where the minotaur’s head still lay in the grass. Grover looked at the severed head and stared at Revan in utter disbelief, “You killed a minotaur on your own? With out a weapon?”  
“No, she fought with two glowing swords, by the way, what where these and where are they know,” Percy inquired, looking expectantly at Revan. Reluctantly she pulled one of the hilt off her waist. “This is a lightsabre,” she explained, activating it and with the same snap-hiss Percy heard before, the violet blade extended from the hilt, “it is basically super heated plasma, shaped by a containment field. It is capable of cutting through almost anything.”  
Grover looked at her with blatant fear, “I-I should bring you to Chiron, into the camp. A-and take the head with you, it is yours now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm not dead!
> 
> I just had a severe case of procrastination, as well as moving in with my girlfriend and some other things.
> 
> This Chapter got way shorter than I planned it to be, but I hit and extrem writers block and just wanted to get this out of my system so.... enjoy
> 
> (And yes I know I said I would post a chapter for my other story but... somehow this happend)

After a brief discussion, about why anybody would want to keep the severed head of a smelling beast; Percy really couldn't understand why Grover was so hell bend on Shala keeping that thing as a trophy of sort and he was pretty sure she just relented for the sake of moving on, they were making their way down the muddy hill towards _the camp_ as Grover called it. For someone seeing them it must be an interesting sight, he mused, a half-human half-goat ... being, a boy in dirty clothes and an armoured woman dragging a giant skull behind her. Well, that last part would mostly be disturbing if you think about it.

He was soon dragged out of his thoughts as they approached a several story tall house. _If_ this seriously was some kind of summer camp, it would probably be the main building he assumed. Grover all but jumped up the few steps to the porch and started knocking on the door like a maniac.

“Chiron!” he yelled, his voice higher than usual, “Chiron we have a problem!”

A few moments later the door gave way to a massive body, covered partially in short white fur and .... a pyjama?

“Grover, what are you doing here? Do you know how late...”

“Mister Brunner?!” Percy exclaimed, what was his former teacher doing here and why was he half man half horse? This felt more and more like an incredibly strange dream.

“Percy, what...,” he began, but paused when he obviously noticed the person standing behind Percy, holding a minotaurs head. “Who is your masked friend?”

Percy turned around, he hadn't noticed that Shala had put on her mask again until now. He was about to tell Mr. Brunner/Chiron her name and that she had saved him and Grover, but before he had the chance to open his mouth, she began to speak, her voice distorted by something in her mask.

“I'm Darth Revan, former high General of the Galactic Republics army and now dark Lord of the Sith empire,” she proclaimed and then added, “I don't know how I ended up on this planet, but I would be thankful if you could provide some intel of where I am here.”

Many emotions flash across Mr. Brunners face, surprise and confusion being the most prominent but he managed to compose himself quickly. “I ... see,” he said, while suppressing a yawn, the tiredness take a hold of him, “It seems like we have a lot to discuss, but I suggest we do that tomorrow. Grover, would you please show them the guestroom.”

 

○○○○○○○

 

Shortly after, Revan lay on a bed, starring at the ceiling planning her next steps, now that she had time to think. She was still wearing her armour and mask, which had become some sort of habit as she very rarely took them of. Part of her wondered when she stopped being bothered by the weight and slight restriction of movement.

Across the room, she could hear Percy fidgeting with his pillow. Reaching out with the force she felt his nervousness, he wasn't exactly afraid of her but still wary, as well as grief clawing at his heart.

“Percy?” she called out softly, “I know something is bothering you, do want to talk?”

“I...I miss my mom,” he pressed out, “She wanted to protect me and then .... I couldn't do anything to help her, the minotaur...”

“Percy. Percy it's okay.” Revan had crossed the room an was now kneeling beside Percys bed. “It is not your fault.”

“But I should have..”

“Your mother gave her life for you, Percy. If you had tried to help her, you would now most likely both be dead.” It wasn't Revans intention to sound so hard, but she knew from experience what blaming yourself for someone else's decision could to somebody. “It is okay to grief, it is okay to weep. But if you want to honour her sacrifice, you have to be strong and look forward.”

Even in darkness of the bedroom, only illuminated by the dim moon light, she could see the tears streaming down his face. With a few moves, she took of her chest plate and mask, before pulling Percy into an embrace. 

They stayed like this for a long time, Percy silently crying into Revans shoulder, while she whispered comforting words to him. When he finally calmed down, she pulls him away to face her, asking, “Better?” To which he only managed a weak nod.

 

“Shala, can I ask you something?”

“Yes?”

“Why have you told them, you are called Revan instead of Shala Khan?” Percy inquired.

Revan had known, this question would come up, but had hoped it wouldn't be so soon. It wasn't something she liked talking about. She sighed inwardly before answering, “Shala Khan is ... was, the person I've been before I went to war against my own people. I became the Revanchist, because it made the decisions I faced easier. I ....”

“And why haven't you introduced yourself to me as Revan?

She chuckled at that, a good question. Why hadn't she, it would have been the rational thing to do. She wouldn't have to deal with her resurfacing past now. “I think out of sentimentality,” she admitted, “you reminded me of a good friend I once had.”

“Oh,” Percy paused for a moment, “you said you don't know how you ended up in this planet, does that mean you are an alien?”

Revan smiled at the change of topic. “If ‘alien’ implies, I've nit been born on this planet, then yes, you could call me an alien. But I'm still very much a human like you.”

“Then where do you come from?”

“That is a little bit difficult to explain. I don't even know if I'm in the same galaxy. The only thing I can tell you, is that I was exploring an ancient ruin, where I somehow activated a trap of sort, which was incredibly painful by the way, and suddenly I was here.”

Percy's head tilted a little to the side, as he gave Revan a quizzical look.

“I would love to discuss this further, but I think you should go to sleep now, I get the feeling tomorrow is gonna be a long day.”

“But..”

“No buts, you need to rest,” Revan gave Percy a little nudge, that made him flop onto his bed, “Tomorrow, I'm going to answer your questions.”

Begrudgingly Percy crawled under the blanket and a little later, he was sound asleep. Revan, who was still fully awake, waited for a few more minutes, before she encased herself in a bubble of force energy to prevent any noise from disturbing Percy and than activated the emergency communicator in her mask.

For what felt like an eternity the power indicator only blinked, while Revan prayed for it to connect. Finally, the device came to life and a mechanical voice spoke, “Greeting: Hello Master, do you require something terminated.”

She almost laughed at her droids slightly homicidal behaviour, “No HK, I don't need somebody terminated. In fact, the opposite, I need you for a rescue mission.”

“Irritated Statement: But master, I'm an assassin droid, I was made to rid yourself of annoying meatbags, not to rescue them.”

“HK, you are not supposed to rescue _anybody_ , I want you to rescue _me_!”

“Confused reply: I don't quite understand master.”

“Just connect yourself to a navigation computer and activate the tracking devise of this communicator. “

“As you wish, Master"

The line went silent for several minutes before her droid spoke up again, “Query: Master, are you trying to play a joke on me? According to the tracker your communicator is deep in the unknown regions.”

That was a problem, the unknown regions were, at least in theory, mostly charted. But only going as far as knowing the approximate positions of the bigger star systems. Many systems were still lying under the radar, like the Lehon system, she had only discovered through the rakatan star maps. And reliable hyper lanes are virtually none existent.

“HK, if you were to take one of the long-range scout shuttles, how long would it take for you to get here?”

“Approximation: Depending on various factors, between three weeks and six months, Master. But how did _you_ get there, Master.”

“I wish I knew that, HK,” Revan laughed bitterly, “apparently it's not innocuous to explore rakatan temples. You can get teleported around the galaxy.”

The droid made a wheezing noise, the closest he could come to a sigh, “Master, sometimes I question your mental functionality.”

“Just get into a shuttle and come pick me up, you useless bucket of bolts!”

Another sigh, “You are a very harsh Master.”

“Yeah and you will have to live with it,” Revan said, before ending the transmission.

_Great, seems like I will be stuck on this planet for a while,_ she thought, _might as well learn something about the society here._ She pulled a holopad out of a pouch and began searching the frequencies. There _had_ to be some kind of information network on this planet....

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how frequently i will be posting updates as I'm still invested into an other story, but the will come, hopefully.


End file.
